A conventional print control device controls a printing device to print an image based on image data to be printed acquired externally, on a sheet such as paper.
Another conventional print control device controls a printing device to print an image based on image data that indicate the scanning results of an original document scanned by a scanning device, thereby controlling the printing device to generate a copy of the original document.
Additionally, a copier containing a scanning device and a printing device therein is known. The copier is configured to change an enlargement ratio, a reduction ratio, etc. of an original document through operations of cursor keys provided on a control panel.
The reducing function of the copier is used, for example, to perform reduced printing of an image of an original document so that the image fits in a printing sheet according to a user's instruction, when the size of the original document to be scanned is larger than the size of the printing sheet. In addition, the enlarging function of the copier is used, for example, to perform enlarged printing of only a part of an original document to be scanned according to the user's instruction.